<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game night by sapphireLavender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400596">Game night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender'>sapphireLavender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireLavender/pseuds/sapphireLavender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of brainstorming, a surprising revelation occurs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>guess this an AU now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley rolled the dice in her hand, releasing them to reveal a ‘3’ — leading to the space labelled ‘Go to Arkham’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn it!” Harley begrudgingly moved her piece there, pouting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remind me again why we’re even playing by the rules?” Dr. Psycho questioned, “Or at least, why wouldn’t you steal the cheaters edition?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would’ve, but they were sold out.” Harley replied, “Man, game night stinks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, if you roll doubles you can get out on your next turn— If not you could always buy a Get Out of Arkham free card from me.” Dr. Psycho </span>
  <span class="s2">generously </span>
  <span class="s1">offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley groaned and threw the board across the room, “Okay, screw that game— anyone else have a board game that </span>
  <span class="s2">doesn’t </span>
  <span class="s1">suck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, but I do have a question— why are we playing a board game instead of going on a real heist.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because. We’re still brainstorming our next heist, remember?” Harley said, “We’re in the Legion of Doom! They have a submarine that turns into a car that shoots missiles, and if I don’t find a reason to use it soon I’m going to </span>
  <span class="s2">explode.</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We could rob Aquaman again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and then have him come for revenge and try and kill us again? He almost killed Ivy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, I think you’re overreacting. She seems fine to me.” Dr. Psycho replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,</span>
  <span class="s2"> now. </span>
  <span class="s1">When she’s not being </span>
  <span class="s2">murdered.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where is Ivy, anyway?” Clayface asked, “I’m surprised she would sit out game night— is she not fond of monopoly?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s on a date with Kite man again,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still? I thought for sure she would’ve broken up with him by now.” Dr. Psycho commented in a casual manner, “How do you feel about Scrabble?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like you’re definitely gonna cheat.” Harley replied, “I still can’t believe she’s dating him, he doesn’t seem like her type. Ive doesn’t usually go for guys that are that, well...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stupid? Annoying? Thinks a kite is a superpower?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, I wasn’t gonna say it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I’m sure we’d all love to hear your opinion about Ivy and Kite man, but I believe we were picking out a game. Now, everyone voting for Scrabble raise your hand.” Dr. Psycho raised his hand as an example. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m personally fond of Cluedo— the mystery, the </span>
  <span class="s2">drama </span>
  <span class="s1">and the diverse cast of characters!” Clayface said, “And to swap roles with those who try to thwart us and see through </span>
  <span class="s2">their </span>
  <span class="s1">eyes for a day is quite poetic.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, it’s not fun without Ivy here.” Harley replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then how about a party classic?” Clayface suggested, “A delightful game of charades is bound to inspire you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did </span>
  <span class="s2">no one </span>
  <span class="s1">hear my Scrabble suggestion? Any takers?”Dr. Psycho sighed annoyed at the crickets he received, crossing his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, I love charades!” King Shark said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guess it’s charades. Sorry, Psycho.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excellent! Are we doing movies, or perhaps books?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about we do something </span>
  <span class="s2">actually interesting</span>
  <span class="s1">?” Dr. Psycho suggested, “Like, I don’t know— a </span>
  <span class="s2">heist maybe?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe Batman would show up.” Harley said, “But, ah, I haven’t thought of any cool opening lines.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps you could practice with an experienced actor?” Clayface shifted into Batman, “It is I, the Batman.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooh, ooh, you should say how he fucks bats.” Harley suggested, “Just to get into character, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? Now </span>
  <span class="s2">this </span>
  <span class="s1">is getting interesting. Why don’t we make fun of Batman every game night?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We do,” Harley said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right. But still.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Harley Quinn, you are going to Arkham,” Clayface announced in his dramatic voice, “For it is I, The Batman— and I refuse to discuss my bat related habits.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha,” Harley laughed, “Man, it’s too bad Ive missed game night again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh. Hey, Clayface, why don’t you do Ivy next?” Dr. Psycho suggested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, why—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clayface shifted into Poison Ivy at his suggestion, “Ah, it is I— the Poison Ivy, best friend of Harley Quinn, the only person of whom I deem worth friendship.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, you know, it was funny when you were doing Batman but I honestly can’t see where you could be going with this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But ALAS! I hold a deep secret that not even my closest friend knows!” Clayface-Ivy put his hand over his chest dramatically, “That— unbeknownst to all, I am secretly in love with Harley Quinn! I dream of the day we get a houseplant together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What— that’s not true.” Harley stood up, “Your Ivy impression SUCKS.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come on, the only one who thinks that is you.” Dr. Psycho said, “You’re all over each other, it’s sickening.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? That’s not true. Clayface, that’s not true, right? King Shark?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Crickets sounded out and Harley pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh— she’s dating Kite Man!” Harley reasoned, “Ivy does not have feelings for me, and she is </span>
  <span class="s2">not </span>
  <span class="s1">in love with me an— and vice versa.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Clayface closed his eyes and suddenly in a dramatic fashion fell backwards into Harley, who screamed in a startled manner and caught Clayface-Ivy very panicked. He opened his eye and looked at the flustered Harley Quinn with a grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Harley dropped Clayface to the ground, and crossed her arms while her crew simultaneously laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ivy walked into the dusty mall, though she didn’t see anyone— maybe they were on a heist, or asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ive!” Harley said, waving at her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey. So how was game night?” Ivy asked, sitting next to her, “Think of any good crimes or... something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eh, not really.” Harley replied, “We mostly just ended up playing charades, and scrabble, which Psycho was </span>
  <span class="s2">definitely </span>
  <span class="s1">cheating at.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, sounds like a crazy night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. Hey, next week is Cluedo, wanna team up again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, sure. Let’s see if we can annoy Psycho.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>